Toaster Gets Zapped
by Jemascola
Summary: The toaster and the blanket have trouble getting along. The toaster ends up getting zapped. Find out what happens.
1. The Argument

Toaster Gets Zapped

This is based on a story my mother wrote for me in 1997. I thought it would make a good story to add to the fan-fiction site. In the movie, the blanket and the toaster seem to have a bond, and Kirby acts gruff toward the blanket. In this story, it is the opposite. Kirby sides with the blanket, and the toaster is mean to the blanket. Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Argument

One day, the appliances were in the cottage watching TV and having fun being together. It was a wonderful evening, until all of a sudden, the toaster started teasing the blanket and made the blanket start crying.

Toaster said, "You are a just a baby, you bad blanket, and you can't do anything. I am a lot smarter than you are, Blanket!" That made Blanket get very upset, and he started crying.

Blanket said, "Waah, waah, waah…don't say bad things to me."

But all Toaster said was, "Shut up, you bad blanket, and stop making all that noise!"

Kirby was listening to the argument that was brewing between the toaster and the blanket, and he got mad at what was happening because Toaster always did mean things to Blanket. Kirby said, "You leave that blanket alone, Toaster. He hasn't done anything to you; and besides, he is a lot smarter than you think he is, and he is my friend."

But Toaster did not pay any attention to Kirby and kept on teasing Blanket. Finally, the radio heard what was going on and said, "Knock it off, Toaster." The toaster really did not want to stop all the teasing but decided he would do it because he liked the radio a lot better than Kirby. The toaster said, "Oh, all right, but I still think the blanket is a baby, and he is not very smart." The blanket stopped crying and started having fun with the other appliances again.


	2. Bedsheets?

This is based on a story my mother wrote for me in 1997. I thought it would make a good story to add to the fan-fiction site. In the movie, the blanket and the toaster seem to have a bond, and Kirby acts gruff toward the blanket. In this story, it is the opposite. Kirby sides with the blanket, and the toaster is mean to the blanket. Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Bedsheets?

A lot of time passed by, and the toaster soon forgot all about teasing the blanket. Before long, it got close to bedtime, and the blanket asked the toaster if he would go down to the basement with him to get some sheets for the bed that were stored down there in a box. The toaster didn't really want to do it but said that he would because he felt a little bad about teasing the blanket.

Kirby went along with them to make sure that the blanket would be all right…and also because he thought that the blanket might try to trick the toaster, and he wanted to be in on all the fun.

When they got down to the basement, the toaster said, "Where is the box with the sheets?"

All the blanket said in reply was, "I don't know."

When the toaster heard that remark, he got very mad and shouted, "YOU BAD BLANKET! Why did you make me come down here in the first place if you didn't know where the box of sheets was?"

And the blanket said, "I really didn't want you to get the sheets because I have a big surprise for you."

The toaster got very excited and said, "Where is my surprise?"

The blanket said that the surprise would be over near the old washer and dryer. The toaster ran over there as fast as he could, but before he could get there, Kirby and the blanket grabbed him and put a blindfold over his eyes. The toaster yelled "HELP, HELP, HELP!" but nobody came to help him.

That was only the beginning of trouble for the toaster because before he knew it, Kirby unplugged the dryer from the 220 volt outlet and plugged the toaster into it. Sparks flew everywhere, and the toaster turned red first and then black as he was being zapped, and he even saw stars in front of his eyes. He could barely talk, but he yelled, "OUCH, OUCH, OUCH…somebody unplug me!" in a weak voice.

But all Kirby and the blanket did was just stand there and laugh, and Kirby said, "The blanket is a lot smarter than you think he is, and anyway, that serves you right for teasing the blanket."

The toaster was real mad and shouted, "YOU BAD BLANKET…I'll get even with you."

But the blanket said, "Oh no you won't." Then, Kirby and he went upstairs and left the toaster plugged into the 220 volt outlet. The blanket and Kirby got ready for bed, and they left the toaster in the basement all night.


	3. Rescue

This is based on a story my mother wrote for me in 1997. I thought it would make a good story to add to the fan-fiction site. In the movie, the blanket and the toaster seem to have a bond, and Kirby acts gruff toward the blanket. In this story, it is the opposite. Kirby sides with the blanket, and the toaster is mean to the blanket. Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Rescue

None of the other appliances noticed that the toaster was missing until the next morning. The radio went down to the basement and unplugged the toaster. The toaster was all burned out, and it took him several weeks to get back to normal again.

When he finally recovered, he said, "YOU BAD BLANKET! I'll get even with you." But all the blanket did was laugh, because he knew he was smarter than the toaster and that he could always trick him.


End file.
